


the water line begins to rise

by stefonzolesky



Series: teen bluths [1]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Michael always finds himself trying to be the bigger person, when it comes to Lindsay.





	the water line begins to rise

1982.

Michael hates having a twin.

They share some things. A bedroom, even though they live in a near mansion. A bathroom attached to that bedroom. A key to the door that they hide inside a light halfway between their room and Gob’s. An affinity for swapping out the cream in Gob’s oreos for toothpaste and putting hair dye in his shampoo.

They have opposite literally-everything-else. Opinions on movies. Beds on either side of their room. Grades and extracurriculars. Groups of people that they hang up with, taking up the full couch downstairs.

Michael always finds himself trying to be the bigger person, when it comes to Lindsay. And when it comes to the rest of the family, really.

Lindsay calls him stuck-up and full of himself. He tells her to fuck off.

“Do you want to help me shave Gob’s head while he’s sleeping?” She asks. Michael shakes his head and buries his face deeper in his homework.

Lindsay throws herself back on her bed with an indignant huff. “You’ve gotten so _boring_ recently,” She complains.

Michael scoffs. “I don’t have time to argue with you, Lindsay. I have a stack of homework due tomorrow.”

“Mom and Dad did this to you,” Lindsay claims. She throws away the accusation, though, like it isn’t much at all. “They made you like this. You used to be kind of alright, but now you’re boring just like them.”

Michael, though, tends to take accusations like that to heart.

His head snaps up.

“You know what, Lindsay?” He says. “At least Mom and Dad actually like me.”

Lindsay’s nose scrunches up in frustration, and she points a finger at Michael. Her mouth opens and closes, but it’s like she can’t find the right thing to say.

“Bye, Lindsay,” Michael says. Lindsay huffs and storms out.


End file.
